The Birth of Dragulus
by Immortal Drake
Summary: What happens when a circle of corporate heads get together to create giant monsters? This is the origin of my OC, Dragulus.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Authors Note: Hello readers, this is Immortal Drake, or just Drake if you wish. My first ever fiction, and now a disclaimer, I do not own the universe of Godzilla, which belongs to Toho, I only own my OCs and story concepts.**

The Birth of Dragulus

By: Immortal Drake

Dr. Joanna Smith walked down one of the sterile steel hallways of the island complex where she worked. Today, all the work she and her fellow biologists, and other scientists who worked there with them, would culminate in the birth of a new being. The island that hosted the private complex was situated in the Pacific, in a location known only to her employers. Thinking back, she remembered how the two burly men in business suits and sunglasses had come to pick her up from her house when she had replied to the anonymous e-mail offering her a job opportunity that was "once in a lifetime." Once there, she found out that she and the other scientists had been hired to use their skills in biology and science to create new kaiju, giant monsters like Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra; for their employers to hire out as mercenaries. That was five years ago now, and she had to admit that her job was pretty exciting.

Dr. Smith's employers, she knew, were a small group of businessmen who had pooled together their resources in order to bring together the necessary talent to intentionally bring forth what they wanted. Their little circle was led by a man called Mr. Savage, who always wore a navy blue suit and kept his black hair slicked back. Thinking about Mr. Savage, however, always distracted Joanna, because he made her blood boil. In fact, he distracted her thoughts so much, that she almost missed her turn to the room called colloquially by the scientists "The Birthing Chamber," and nearly bumped into one of the security guards who patrolled this particular area. "If only my sister knew what I was doing right now," she thought to herself as she apologized to the guard and went on her way. Joanna's sister, May, was a member of G-Force, a special task force of the Earth Defense Force that specifically fought Godzilla. But May also had a vendetta against the giant lizard, Joanna remembered, as Godzilla had crushed the tank in which May's husband had commanded under his scaly foot. Joanna personally didn't blame Godzilla for what he did, as he was only acting on instinct and in anger at being attacked, most of the time. Joanna knew she probably shouldn't have, but she would have admitted to having become personally attached to the many creations that she and the others had brought forth into this world. In fact, she thought of them as her own children, almost.

As Joanna entered the control room of the Birthing Chamber, she instantly had a bad feeling; Mr. Savage and his circle were there to oversee the creation of this one, as if she hadn't had enough bad feelings about it already. This particular creature, if this worked, was going to be created by combining DNA from Godzilla, the giant mantis Kamacuras, the giant spider Kumonga, the burrowing dinosaur Baragon, a black scorpion, and a mystery donor that only the head scientist knew about. The DNA samples were going to be brought together in the chamber, then subjected to a small blast of atomic energy, "like a mini atom bomb," she was told on her first day. Joanna took her seat, and decided to only look up from her monitor to see what the new beast looked like, completely ignoring Mr. Savage.

Despite herself, Joanna couldn't help but look up into the chamber as the DNA samples were brought in, and what she saw made her and the others gape in awe. They watched as a small container that held small flakes of scaly skin was brought into the chamber by two men wearing hazmat suits, they were skin flakes from Godzilla; but that wasn't what shocked the scientists, skin samples were some of the primary things they worked with, but what really caught their attention was another container that held about a dozen golden scales! "How…How did you get those?" Joanna asked, her question directed at the head scientist, Dr. Riley. Dr. Riley swallowed and said cryptically, "Very carefully, the EDF was almost swarming us about them." But Joanna could tell that his attention was directed in the chamber, "Begin energizing sequence," he said to almost no one in particular. One of the scientists, over at one of the consoles that directed the atomic blast into the chamber, nodded her head, and moved a switch until it was at the maximum. Joanna's turn wouldn't come until the creature was born or not, she was just a biologist, but mixing this kind of DNA gave her the jitters, Godzilla and King Ghidorah were sworn enemies. But before she could give it another thought, a light so bright it was almost blinding erupted in the chamber.

This was it, Joanna thought, whether or not the DNA would mix and make a new kaiju was up to chance now, and she hoped against hope that this would fail. When the light finally died, everyone seemed surprised, including Mr. Savage. Inside the chamber was an amorphous blob, almost in the shape of an egg, which was a slimy pinkish color. If she could touch it, Joanna was sure that it would have been quite slimy just by looking at it. The blob didn't even seem to have a skin on it, as the surface roiled with whatever energies were inside. Watching the blob had an almost hypnotic quality, until the beeping from her console jolted Joanna back to reality. "Sir, you better have a look at this, we have life signs from that thing," she said, and Dr. Riley came over, took one look; and with an expression that seemed half amazed and half horrified, he said, "We did it." And then something moved inside.

This environment, it was warm, murky, almost lulling him to sleep; but he didn't want to be in here, it was too constricted for him. In addition, he had the sense that there were other beings on the other side of his little world, watching him. He moved his head, closer to the surface, and he could almost see through it; the world outside seeming to have a pinkish tinge to it. Strange, how had he come up with that word, but it didn't matter, he was in here with no room to move and the others were out there. In answer, he came up with the solution; he had to get out.

He pushed against the barrier with his head, until finally it parted with almost no sound at all, dragging lightly against him until his head was free. And what a head it was, a head on a medium length neck topped by a crescent-shaped horn, and two smaller horns on the sides that jutted forward. His face was a terrible thing to behold; two baleful red eyes stared out of their sockets on either side of his main horn, and his mouth sported a row of diamond-shaped teeth, but no lips to cover them. His head was mainly covered in what looked like a bright white exoskeleton, except around the eye sockets, which had dark black flesh around them, and his mouth, which was blood-red, including his teeth. As his body slid loose of his former prison he found it was armored similarly, with small black patches around his joints. As his arms were revealed he found that they were muscular, with black spikes on the forearms and his shoulders had taller spikes on them as well. His hands had five fingers; they were black as well, and ended in points. Below them he found that he had a second pair of arms as well, but they were different. These arms were all black, even at the joints, but ended in a pair of pincers, with the top digit a little bigger than the other, like a scorpion's. His legs were similarly armored and muscled as the rest of him, and he had four toes on his feet. Then he felt some part of him twitch, and a scorpion tail jerked free of the remains of his womb.

He breathed in the air of the new place he now found himself in, and released it as a roar that shook the entire chamber, he had been born, and now the world would tremble at his feet! What drew his attention now was the presence of those he had sensed earlier, and what was more, he could sense their fear.

It was complete pandemonium in the control room, some people were screaming, others sat in a frozen trance, and others were yelling and clutching their heads. Joanna was one of those in a trance, but not from fear, but in awe of what they had created. She had watched him emerge from that blob, not a blob, but a womb; and not only that, he had emerged fully formed at a staggering 110 meters tall! Everyone had been in a trance like her until the beast had looked their way, and then a blistering invisible attack had seemed to come out of nowhere, causing the chaos that she now saw around her. She herself felt the presence that their new creature had, a constant pressure in her head and a voice that could only be saying, "SUBMIT," over and over again. The woman who had thrown the switch was holding her head as she hit it against her console over and over again screaming, "NO!" repeatedly. Dr. Riley was screaming his head off at seemingly no one. Mr. Savage was like her, caught in the gaze of the beast looking at them through the observation window, sweating and making half-choked sounds every so often. Joanna could only guess that the psychic power from the scales that were used had manifested in this power. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the attack stopped. Looking around in confusion, Joanna finally spotted Mr. Savage with his hand on a switch, the switch that controlled the psychic barriers.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but this is just getting started, next chapter will be here soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright everyone, things are about to get interesting, and we'll meet some new faces.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Godzilla, which belongs to Toho. I only own my OCs and concepts.**

"You can't possibly mean to put him with the others so soon," Joanna said angrily to Dr. Riley, while the latter dusted off his lab coat, "we don't know how strong he is or how he will react to them." Dr. Riley replied, "Sorry Jo, boss's orders." To which she stormed off to go oversee the transition. It had been barely a week of their new creature, now named Dragulus, being born, and now he was being corralled in with the others, some of them nearly as big as he was. She couldn't help it, but she worried about what would happen if Dragulus got into a fight, despite the fact that she feared him. Surprisingly, Mr. Savage had not ordered Dragulus destroyed, instead he had seemed pleased, which was odd; Mr. Savage was never outwardly pleased with any of their creations. She had to find out the reason behind this, and fast.

* * *

The tiny humans were absolutely buzzing today, thought Dragulus; they were almost frantic making preparations. He could guess what, because even though they had erected barriers against his mind, he could still sense their intentions. They were moving him somewhere, and there were others like him at that place; he could smell them. And so it came that a large steel door to a long steel passage opened in his chamber, and Dragulus walked through it, reveling in his chance to meet new creatures like him, to dominate them. And so when he came to his destination, another steel door met him there, he could break it down himself if he wanted, but where was the fun it that? The humans would just get mad and yap at him uselessly, boring him to no end; and besides, they opened the doors for him anyway. Once this one opened, he found himself in a chamber so big it was spacious even to him, and it was filled with the scents other creatures, some almost as big as he was. He could sense the humans watching him from another of their small dens that were clear on one side. Striding confidently, he went forward into this unknown.

* * *

"So far, so good," said Dr. Saki, the head handler on the island, to Joanna. "He's doing fine, although a bit cocky," said another handler. The handlers, even though they never physically handled the monsters, were called that because they oversaw the monster pen. If anything went wrong, such as a fight or a breakout attempt, they could fill the chamber with tranquilizer gas, or use electronic tranquilizer turrets to sedate the troublemaker. In response to the last statement another handler, a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, said confidently, "Yeah, well I bet he won't be so confident when he meets Ripper." Ripper was a monster based off the DNA of a Megalodon, who kept most of his shark attributes, and was the biggest bully. In addition, Ripper had had to be tranquilized a total of 19 times, more than half of them for fighting. "No way, I think Gladiator will wipe that smirk off his face," said a handler from Japan. Gladiator was a creation inspired by King Kong, created with ape DNA but biologically altered to have an almost unstoppable rage, and to produce a natural steroid instead of adrenaline, giving him an unnatural boost to speed and strength. These facts were the reason the two were never out together, and hardly when there were other monsters in the pen, they were too aggressive, but that was what made them the darlings of Mr. Savage's pet project.

It was time to start releasing some of the others, and then Mr. Savage and his ever-present circle appeared. Upon his arrival, Mr. Savage said to Dr. Saki, "Is everything going well doctor; is Dragulus adjusting well?" Joanna thought to herself, "He has decided he likes him; he never refers to any of the others by name, except for Ripper and Gladiator." Dr. Saki replied, "Yes sir, we were just getting ready to release some of the others, starting with the least aggressive…" Mr. Savage cut him off, "Doctor, I hope you actually meant that you were going to release Ripper now," and despite the man's objections, "You know that the only way for Dragulus to get any respect from Ripper is for him to fight him; now release Ripper." With a sigh, Dr. Saki hit the release for Ripper to be brought in. The 90 meters tall shark walked in on his two legs, swinging his head from side to side, scanning with his eyes and other senses. It didn't take him long to spot Dragulus. And with a roar, he charged, his arms wide and teeth bared.

* * *

Dragulus had almost finished his own inspection of the room when he heard the door open and smelled the other creature coming. It smelled of salt, and water, but also of blood; to Dragulus it was intoxicating. Whatever this creature was, he thought, it was going to be a fun playmate. He didn't have to wait long until he saw it; it was a shark, but instead of the fins, it had arms and legs, but kept its dorsal fin, and gills, the arms themselves were muscular, and the four-fingered hands had sharp-looking black claws. Dragulus also noted the creature's legs, muscular like the arms, and the feet were like a reptile's, three-toed and possessing claws as well, but also had webbing between them. The shark-creature had kept its tail as well, but that would not help it in this fight, Dragulus thought; then he noticed the rows of teeth in its mouth, which amused him, why would anything need so many teeth. Finally the other creature spotted him, fixed his black eyes on him, and roared a challenge for Dragulus to submit. Dragulus had no intention of submitting to him, and so the shark-creature charged.

Dragulus also ran to meet his opponent, and so they grappled, Dragulus noted that his opponent's skin was lined with what looked like small teeth, but they either didn't penetrate his armor or broke on contact with it; this was going to be fun. Dragulus turned with his opponent in his arms and hip tossed him to land on the chamber floor with a loud thud. This only seemed to enrage the shark and he charged, but at the last moment Dragulus stepped aside with his arm extended, clothes lining Ripper. Ripper flew end over end through the air by his own momentum and landed with a bone-jarring impact against the floor again, this was really irritating him now. But right as he got up, Dragulus was there in a flash and raked his hand across Ripper's head, sending a spray of blood. Smelling the blood, Ripper went into a frenzy, but that was what Dragulus wanted, Ripper became wild, slashing and attempting to bite with wild abandon. In a heartbeat, Dragulus raked his pointed hand across Ripper's face once, twice, then three times, letting loose a torrent of blood, and partially blinding Ripper. Acting on instinct now, Ripper used his electrical sense to find Dragulus, and attacked wildly. Ripper managed to land a lucky blow to Dragulus' torso, but the clawed hand only skated off of Dragulus' armored torso. In Dragulus' mind, now was the time to finish it; he grabbed Ripper by the neck, lifting him with one hand; then making a fist, he punched Ripper with a sickening crunch in the torso, cracking his partially cartilage bones. Then he punched him again, but this time let go when he connected, sending Ripper flying to land in a wheezing heap in a corner of the pen. Dragulus looked down on Ripper, contempt in his eyes, at the claw-marked face, the staved in chest; he then took hold of Ripper's shoulder, to hold him in place, and then punched him again, this time in the head, then punched him repeatedly until the head was nothing more than a pulp. Stepping away, with Ripper's blood dripping from his hand, Dragulus roared in victory. Before he could savor his victory however, a mass of fur and muscle blindsided him.

* * *

This newcomer was Gladiator, a massive ape, with thick brown fur with a dark splash on his back. Gladiator had been released when Dragulus was distracted, and Gladiator had used this time to learn his opponent's style of fighting. What Gladiator had seen, however, was not encouraging, Ripper's claws hadn't been able to penetrate the armor of Dragulus, and Dragulus was strong enough to lift Ripper with one hand, and Gladiator was about the same mass as Ripper. So, he would have to find the weak spot of his opponent, even if he didn't know his opponent's entire repertoire; but he couldn't leave this youngling to challenge him. So, Gladiator backed away from Dragulus, content to let him make the first move.

* * *

This new opponent had backed away almost as soon as he had attacked, which was strange to Dragulus. Maybe this opponent is smarter, or he has a secret weapon, he thought. If so, he was going to have fun with this one. So when Gladiator waited, Dragulus sprung. His speed must have surprised Gladiator, because he managed to grab the ape and tossed him into the opposite wall before Gladiator knew what had hit him. But the ape shook off the daze quickly, and rose and beat his chest and hooted at Dragulus. If this was an attempt to bait him, thought Dragulus, the ape wasn't doing a good job; Dragulus knew he had the upper hand in a physical fight. He decided he would do it the ape's way, and charged, then realized his mistake as Gladiator jumped and grabbed him in a choke hold.

Gladiator was actually desperate, and he felt his energy levels rising, the steroid taking over, that was what had caused him to try to bait Dragulus, and why he was trying to choke him now. But then Gladiator realized that the choke wasn't working, his opponent's armor was a little slippery and unbreakable by even his enhanced strength. But before he could try to fix his mistake, Dragulus' tail sprung to life and stung Gladiator on the shoulder, which erupted into pain immediately. Gladiator could feel the poison moving through his veins as he let go of Dragulus, but what was worse was that Dragulus was seemingly smirking at the ape, he was enjoying this! But then Gladiator had a bigger problem, the poison wasn't killing him, but instead he was becoming sluggish, his muscles were stiffening, he was being paralyzed! He tried to get away, but ended up tripping over his own unresponsive feet, and fell to the floor.

Dragulus watched his opponent trip and fumble as the poison paralyzed him, it wouldn't kill him of course, but then again, it would have been funny watching the expression in the ape's eyes if it did. But no, killing was for Dragulus, and it was his playtime. Dragulus decided that he would just use one of his other abilities to kill this ape; he was bored just slugging it out with his playmates. But as he advanced on the fallen ape, savoring the terror in the ape's eyes, he felt something collide with his armor, but it didn't penetrate and shattered; it was a tranquilizer dart, but Dragulus ignored it. Dragulus sucked in a great lungful of air, and then let loose with a great torrent of dark red fire from his maw. This fire breath he had inherited from Baragon, and he was making use of it as a great river of fire erupted from within him. Starting at the ape's legs, Dragulus dragged his fire slowly up the ape's body as he let out screams that couldn't get out of his mouth or throat and the smell of charred hair and flesh filled the air. In the end, only a charred husk remained of Gladiator. Dragulus looked over his beaten opponents, and let out a sound that could only be interpreted as demented laughter.

* * *

In the control room, everyone sat stupefied at what they had seen; Joanna was still frozen in her spot where she had dashed to release the tranquilizer dart that had not affected Dragulus at all. All Joanna could say was, "I…I…I can't believe it, he beat them both, and he just laughs about it. He beat them both so cruelly, what have we unleashed on the world?" "What we've unleashed, I think," said Mr. Savage, "is the headline of our new monster mercenary operation."

THE END

**A/N: Wow, what have I unleashed on the world? Just so you all know, I got my inspiration for Dragulus from Bagan of Godzilla Neo by KaijuSamurai on Deviantart. Stay tuned for the next installment!**


End file.
